Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of data processing, and, more particularly, to automatic data feed generation.
As Web 2.0 sites have become more prevalent, there has been an increased opportunity for end users to create and collaborate. Users sometimes combine data from different data sources to create a web service or hybrid web application (“mashups”). Tools available to create mashups include Yahoo!® Pipes, Google® Mashup Editor, and Microsoft® Popfly.